narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bourei Uchiha
| birthdate = October 31 | age = 26 | gender = Male | height = 6'1 (U.S. Customary) | weight = 98 (U.S. Customary) | blood type = AB | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = Allied Shinobi Forces | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = Shinobi | team = None | previous team = Unknown | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | family = Unknown | rank = S-rank Jōnin | classification = Jōnin S-rank Sensor Type Sage | reg = | academy = 9 | chunin = 10 | jonin = 12 | kekkei = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan | beast = | hiden = | nature = Lightning Release Fire Release Water Release | jutsu = Lightning Cutter Lightning Transmission Lightning Release Shadow Clone Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Lightning Release: Lariat Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Lightning Release Chakra Mode Lightning Water Dragon Bullet Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance Genjutsu: Sharingan Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow Coercion Sharingan Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Interrogation Genjutsu Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Body Flicker Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades Drunken Fist Lion Combo Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique Crow Clone Technique Yōkai Izanagi Weapon Manipulation Technique Susanoo Evil Disturbance Waltz Yasaka Magatama Susanoo: Tsukumo | weapons = Wire Strings Shuriken Kunai Explosive Tag Gunbai Tantō }} Bourei Uchiha is a missing-nin from Konohagakure. He is also the famed son of the legendary Uchiha prophecy. Appearance Bourei has two attires that he never usually wears. In his first attire, he wears a dark grey mask that has black flame markings that start from the left to the right except for four that are elsewhere on the mask. He then wears black clothes that cover him from the ending of neck to the start from his ankles. Under he wears a chainmail armor. Really though, the black hair he has is merely a wig, for he is actually bald with three Sharingan in his head, one in his left eye socket, one in his right eye socket with stitches around it, 6 in his left arm, 5 in his right arm, 1 in his right palm, and one on left ab. They are all fully matured Sharingan. He also has a mark on his left arm to use the Weapon Manipulation Technique. After he fought, his right eyeball returned to it's original color black, after it had been nearly cut out the stitches were put on, and some of the dye leaked to the eye and blood went to the eye, which turned black, making his right eye black. Also, under everything he has bandages on his arms and chest. In all he has 18 Sharingan. In another attire he wears black robes with bandages underneath on his arms, his palms, and his upper chest area. In this attire he wears no mask. Personality As a young man, he usually never trusted anybody, and usually gave his popularity a downfall. He scowled at almost everybody, but inside he was soft and emotional. He would cry when he got home, because his mother wasn't there, she was most likely dead, and his father, always off on missions from the Ninth Hokage. When he grew older, nothing mattered to him, except killing his opponents. He'll also drink a lot, leading to his fighting style, the Drunken Fist. Background As a kid, he'd always get popular for his fighting skills and prowess. All the girls would come to him, he would try to smile, but always walked out or scowled. He would cry when he got home, thus leading to the awakening of his Sharingan. He then stopped, and started training thus awakening his Two-Tomoe Sharingan. He fought in the Chūnin exams and became a Chūnin. Soon after, he had awakened his Three-Tomoe Sharingan and became a Jōnin. After his father died in battle, he awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. After he awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan he joined the ANBU black ops and had a good time and had success on all his missions. Later, he went to Amegakure with his team, and all of his team was slaughtered by a Rinnegan user, who he later wounded and they both ran off. He later sought to destroy the world that had done this to close comrades. Abilities He's very fluent in Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu. Sharingan Bourei first awakened his Sharingan after his mother never came home. With the Sharingan, Bourei can see the flow of chakra, accurately reproduce any movement he sees (his own psychical skill permitting), track fast-moving objects, and predict opponents' movement to a good degree. He can also perform Genjutsu: Sharingan, which he uses to such broad purposes as distraction, interrogation, knocking targets out, or placing them under his control. He can use his Sharingan to relay information to others or enter their subconscious, which in the case of jinchūriki allows him to suppress their tailed beasts. Mangekyō Sharingan Bourei's Mangekyō pattern is a weird one, 'for it turns into a five tomoe Sharingan, making people mistake it for an unusual Sharingan. Having dual Mangekyō, Bourei can manifest Susanoo, even it's "Complete Body" form. It can be used for flight, defend precious items with its large size. In terms of weaponry, it has a sword like all Susanoo do. Also, with his Mangekyō Sharingan he can telekinetically manipulate weapons through a mark on his hand. Ninjutsu He is very proficient in Ninjutsu, some coming from his Sharingan too. His ninjutsu basically comes from copying, or what he learned from his father, which is still very, very powerful. Genjutsu All of his Genjutsu comes from his Sharingan. His Genjutsu is powerful able to calm down the strongest of Tailed Beasts. Taijutsu He learned his Taijutsu from his father, and from, well, drinking. His Drunken Fist is very powerful, knocking out many rivals with it, and can even wound an opponent in Sage Mode. Bukijutsu He has a lot of tools for Bukijutsu, four to be exact. He likes to manipulate his shuriken and kunai for battle, go head on with his Tantō, plus a lot of many other things with Bukijutsu. Category:ZackTheRaikage